O Happy Tree Friends
Happy Tree Friends (pl. Przyjaciele z Wesołego Lasu) - jest amerykańskim serialem animowanym, wyprodukowanym przez Mondo Media w ramach tzw. Mondo Mini Shows: cykli kreskówek wykonanych w technologii Flash i publikowanych pierwotnie w telewizji a obecnie w serwisie YouTube. Bohaterami jest grupa leśnych zwierzątek, którym nieprzerwanie zdarzają się różne nieszczęśliwe przygody. Wizytówką serialu, oraz cechą która najbardziej przyczyniła się do jego popularności, jest połączenie oprawy graficznej, skierowanej jak do najmłodszego odbiorcy i utrzymywanie pozorów dziecięcej bajki z ogromem makabrycznych scen śmierci postaci i doznawania przez nich ciężkich urazów. Serial odniósł nieoczekiwany sukces, stając się globalnie rozpoznawalną marką i doczekując się sezonu na potrzeby emisji w telewizji, gier, aplikacji mobilnych, gadżetów i zabawek, nie wspominając o wielkiej bazie fanów. Początki Happy Tree Friends jest jedną z najstarszych kreskówek spod znaku Mondo. Za jej początek można uznać moment, gdy Rhode Montijo, w trakcie pracy nad innymi dopiero rozwijającymi się pomysłami na kreskówki, rysuje na przypadkowym kawałku papieru postać, która w przyszłości stanie się Shifty'm. Wkrótce zawiesił nad swym biurkiem drugi próbny szkic, tym razem przyszłego Cuddles'a, podpisanego Opór jest daremny. Nabierający kształtów pomysł na nowy serial w końcu dotarł do zarządu Mondo Media, który zdecydował się przydzielić środki, oraz ludzi: Kanna Navarro oraz Aubrey'a Ankrum'a do zrealizowania odcinka pilotażowego. W 1999 roku powstaje pilot HTF: Banjo Frenzy, mimo sporych różnic względem docelowej oprawy graficznej, trafił on w gusta włodarzy Mondo, którzy przydzielili trio dodatkowe zasoby, kompletną ekipę i dali zielone światło nowej produkcji, którą dla żartu zatytułowano Star Wars, by natychmiastowo zmienić na Happy Tree Friends. Jeszcze tego samego roku pojawia się pierwszy odcinek nowego show: Spin Fun Knowin' Ya. Sukces Wkrótce po swoim debiucie, twórców zaskoczył wielki sukces ich najnowszego dzieła, osiągającego oglądalność na poziomie ponad 15 milionów wyświetleń miesięcznie. Przyjaciele z Wesołego Lasu zagościli na festiwalach filmowych, jak np. festiwal w Annency (Francja), a nawet w telewizji niektórych krajów. Twórcy nie pozostali bez reakcji na rozgłos jaki zaczął wyrabiać sobie nowy serial i rozpoczęli wypuszczanie odcinków HTF na płytach DVD, wzbogaconych o materiały dodatkowe, jak również zupełnie nowe odcinki, ekskluzywne dla płyt (jak Stealing the Spotlight czy Ski Ya, Wouldn't Wanna Be Ya! na ostatnim z krążków). * First Blood * Second Serving * Third Strike * Winter Break Poza wymienionymi krążkami, na czterech kolejnych zamieszczono przygody Przyjaciół z odcinków telewizyjnych, grupowanych po trzy epizody na każdym z nich. Powstały również dwie edycje kolekcjonerskie, pierwsza: Overkill, poza materiałami ekskluzywnymi, jak plakat i 5 dodatkowych odcinków, zawierająca odcinki z trzech pierwszych płyt oraz Complete Disaster, zawierająca wszystkie odcinki serii telewizyjnej i 75 odcinków internetowych, plus materiały bonusowe. Prezes Mondo Media, John Evershed komentując sukces Happy Tree Friends, stwierdził, że był on możliwy głównie za sprawą animatora Kenna Navarro: "He had a clear vision for that show and he's just a brilliant animator. He has created something that is pretty universal. I envision kids watching Happy Tree Friends 20 or 30 years from now the same way that they watch Tom and Jerry now. So really it's Kenn Navarro." "Miał on jasną wizję odnośnie tego serialu i po prostu jest świetnym animatorem. Stworzył coś całkiem ponadczasowego. Wyobrażam sobie dzieciaki które za 20, 30 lat będą oglądać Happy Tree Friends, tak jak dzisiejsze oglądają Toma i Jerrego. Taki właśnie jest Kenn Navarro." HTF w telewizji Jednak prawdziwa eksplozja Przyjaciół na ekrany widzów z całego świata nastąpiła dopiero wraz z produkcją i emisją dedykowanego sezonu telewizyjnego. Dotychczas przewijające się w kompilacjach z innymi dziełami Mondo, odcinki HTF wreszcie otrzymały własne show. Pierwszy sezon telewizyjny, mając premierę na Comic-Conie w 2006 roku, dzięki licznym stacjom telewizyjnym rychło rozpropagował przygody Przyjaciół po świecie. Emitowany był w Netflixie, ale niestety, został wycofany. Niektóre ze stacji transmitujących HTF i regiony nadawania: Sezon telewizyjny, względem poprzednich, jest wyjątkowy również pod kątem jakości wykonania: styl graficzny przeszedł wyraźny lifting, odcinki sezonu telewizyjnego są dłuższe, o bardziej złożonej akcji i grupowane w epizody po trzy, trwające łącznie pół godziny każdy. Każdy epizod rozpoczyna się rozbudowanym intro w postaci książki dla dzieci co współtworzy mylne pierwsze wrażenie niewinnej bajki, której ciągłe przełamywanie jest jednym ze stałych elementów show. HTF dzisiaj Jak w przypadku każdej marki odnoszącej znaczny sukces, tak również w przypadku Przyjaciół z Wesołego Lasu, po odegraniu "swoich pięciu minut", szum wokół HTF zaczął stopniowo cichnąć. Mimo, że największa popularność serialu przypada na lata 2004 - 2006, Mondo Media, zdecydowało się podtrzymać nieco zainteresowanie Przyjaciółmi, wypuszczając DVD: Winter Break a także edycję kolekcjonerską Complete Disaster. Kontynuowano również produkcję serialu po pierwszym sezonie telewizyjnym, jednak już z mniejszą intensywnością. Nowe, regularne, odcinki tworzone były aż do 2014 roku, jak na razie ostatnim z nich jest Dream Job. Warty zaznaczenia jest fakt, iż nigdy nie ogłoszono ostatecznego zakończenia produkcji Happy Tree Friends o czym świadczą wciąż ukazujące się odcinki specjalne z serii Blurb!, okolicznościowe kompilacje, czy remastery starszych odcinków. Wciąż aktywny jest również blog na oficjalnej stronie Happy Tree Friends, na którym, ostatnimi czasy, wyróżniane są szczególnie warte uwagi dzieła fanów. Charakterystyka serialu Serial opiera się na odcinkach prezentujących kompletną historię każdy, nierzadko dłuższe odcinki dzielone były na dwie części. Kolejne epizody nie są połączone wspólną linią czasu a wszelkie nawiązania do wcześniejszych są jedynie ciekawostką typu Easter Egg których nieznajomość w żaden sposób nie utrudnia odbioru odcinka. Popularne natomiast są nawiązania do popkultury, popularnych przysłów i morałów, którymi zawsze kończą się odcinki, czy innych dzieł filmowych (np. Peas in a Pod nawiązujący do Inwazji porywaczy ciał). Duża część odcinków przygód Przyjaciół z Wesołego Lasu korzysta ze sprawdzonego schematu: W intro przedstawiona zostaje grupa postaci biorących udział w odcinku, po czym ukazani oni zostają w trakcie wykonywania typowych czynności dnia codziennego, biorących udział w wycieczce, w trakcie odwiedzin u innej postaci, lub tym podobnych aktywności. Po pewnym czasie akcja zaczyna przyspieszać a nad losem postaci zbierają się ciemne chmury: z pozoru nieistotne pomyłki przekładają się na drastyczny finał, nieuwaga postaci, pech i najrozmaitsze inne czynniki zbierają krwawe żniwo wśród bohaterów. "Kreskówkowa przemoc" objawia się w mnogości i szczegółowości oddania sposobów w jakie giną postacie, zazwyczaj makabryczne sceny wikłają przedmioty codziennego użytku, ulegającą awariom maszynerię, dzikie zwierzęta, oraz innych bohaterów. Obrażeniom zawsze towarzyszą wyraziste efekty dźwiękowe a muzyka, zazwyczaj utwory typowo relaksacyjne, akcentuje brutalne sceny, choć nigdy nie schodzi z lekkiego tonu utrzymując klimat czarnej komedii. W kolejnych odcinkach, bohaterowie wcześniejszych powracają bez szwanku, jak również bez świadomości wcześniejszych wydarzeń (choć tu pewnym wyjątkiem może być Flaky, w późniejszych odcinkach nabywająca strach przed Flippy'm), co pozwala rozpocząć cykl od nowa, w innych okolicznościach. Bohaterowie Zobacz również: Lista postaci Pierwsze skrzypce w serialu gra grupa w większości małych, leśnych zwierząt powszechnie kojarzonych raczej z łagodnością, które mogłyby z powodzeniem znaleźć się w książce dla dzieci. Przedstawieni na podobieństwo ludzi, każdy bohaterów ma niepowtarzalny wygląd, choć na ogół dzielą szereg wspólnych cech, takich jak: nieproporcjonalnie duża głowa, krótkie kończyny, nos w kształcie serca, czy charakterystyczne dla serialu źrenice w kształcie Pac-mana. Znamienne jest również zachowanie bohaterów. Mimo, że podyktowane indywidualnym charakterem każdej z nich, ich radosny i beztroski styl bycia charakteryzuje się częstym brakiem rozwagi, nieostrożnością, lub wręcz nieodpowiedzialnością i brakiem zdrowego rozsądku, co pozwala nakręcić spiralę nieszczęśliwych zdarzeń. Niektórzy bohaterowie, tacy jak Lumpy mają szczególną tendencję do prowokowania wypadków, co więcej część postaci boryka się z problemami natury psychicznej, co również nie zwiększa przeżywalności w odcinkach z ich udziałem. Wśród postaci tego typu prym wiedzie znany ze swoich napadów szału Flippy. Na skutek wycofania się przez twórców z pomysłu stałego przypisania wieku do postaci, te ostatnie można podzielić na takie, których wiek jest oczywisty, jak ojciec Cub'a Pop, superbohater Splendid, bogaty gwiazdor Disco Bear, czy wyższy od wszystkich Lumpy, oraz na postacie których wiek zdaje się zmieniać w zależności od odcinka. Bohaterowie których zachowanie w części odcinków kwalifikuje je jako dzieci w innych epizodach mogą prowadzić pojazdy, wykonywać zawody, lub pełnić inne funkcje wymagające posiadania odpowiedniego wieku. Ogółem, wiek postaci nie dających jaśniejszych wskazówek co do do tego, oscyluje w granicach dziecko- młody dorosły. HTF w Polsce W kraju nad Wisłą, Przyjaciele z Wesołego Lasu stali się szerzej znani wraz z emisją sezonu telewizyjnego przez stację MTV. Popularność show okazała się na tyle duża, że napisy w odcinkach emitowanych w telewizji oraz te na płytach, przetłumaczone zostały na język polski. Emitowany był w Netfilxie w 2016 roku, a wycofany został w 2018. Media poboczne Wobec sukcesu jaki odniósł serial nie dziwi fakt, że na jego bazie powstawały rozmaite produkty pozwalające skapitalizować na marce oraz inne dzieła. Gry i aplikacje mobilne Zobacz również: Lista gier opartych na HTF W zasadzie od samego początku marce towarzyszyły gry online zamieszczone na stronie głównej HTF. Początkowo bardzo proste zręcznościówki, miały zwiększać prestiż serialu w czasach, gdy dostępnych było zdecydowanie mniej gier możliwych do uruchomienia w przeglądarce. Z czasem, mimo, że tzw. flashówki przestawały być uważane za coś ekskluzywnego, zwiększała się różnorodność gier a także ich złożoność, np. Smoochies, dziś dostępne jako film, początkowo były mini-grami na kształt Tamagochi, gdzie to gracz wybierał przedmioty z którymi interakcje nawiązywała postać. Poza grami online, wciąż dostępnymi na stronie serialu a także zewnętrznych stronach, Happy Tree Firends miało również swój moment na scenie "poważnych", dużych gier na konsole stacjonarne Xbox 360 oraz komputery osobiste, za sprawą wydanego w 2008 roku tytułu Happy Tree Friends: False Alarm. Rozgrywka silnie inspirowana Lemmingami z 1991 roku, nie przekonała jednak do siebie krytyków i wraz z kwestiami takimi jak decyzja o konwersji z dwuwymiarowej animacji w pełny trójwymiar, fakt, że grę można ukończyć w dwie godziny, zawodna sztuczna inteligencja oraz inne czynniki, zaowocowały recenzjami głównie średnimi i negatywnymi. Gra została wycofana ze sprzedaży na platformie Steam, jednak wciąż jest dostępna w usłudze Xbox Live Arcade. Wraz z pojawieniem się smartfonów i możliwości tworzenia gier na tę platformę, swój mobilny debiut zaliczyli również Przyjaciele z wesołego lasu. Począwszy od kilku prostych gier zręcznościowych, polegających na uzyskiwaniu jak najwyższego wyniku, kolejną aplikacją czerpiącą z HTF była Happy Tree Friends: Slap Happy na IOS'a. Niestety gra pozwalająca na osobiste znęcanie się nad Cuddles'em, okazała się rychło wycofaną ze sprzedaży katastrofą. W 2014 roku, również wyłącznie na smartfony sygnowane symbolem jabłka, wychodzi, jak na razie ostatnia z mobilnych gier traktujących o HTF: Deadeye Derby. W porównaniu z resztą, okazał się to być jedyny tytuł, który będąc produkcją ambitniejszą niż flashówki i zręcznościówki, uzyskał pozytywny odbiór. Rozgrywka nastawiona na rywalizację z innymi graczami poprzez wzajemne ostrzeliwanie się z procy w takcie szaleńczej jazdy tzw. "mydelniczkami", trafiła w gusta klientów a zaimplementowany system mikropłatności pozwolił firmie- matce odnieść zyski. Fandom Zobacz również: Fandom Serialowi od lat towarzyszy grono fanów tworzących najróżniejsze dzieła fanowskie. Od rysunków i własnych postaci począwszy, przez fanowskie gry flash, skończywszy na gotowych scenariuszach a nawet w pełni zrealizowanych odcinkach fanowskich. Twórcy show nie pozostali obojętni na twórczość własną inspirowaną ich dziełem, swego czasu strona główna HTF posiadała zakładkę Fan Fest poświęconą wyłącznie fanonowi, zorganizowano konkurs na pt. Truffles' Video Bomb Competition, w którym zwycięskie postacie fanowskie, zostały umieszczone w jednym z regularnych odcinków HTF, co więcej do dzisiaj na blogu obecnej strony serialu, wyróżniane są szczególnie warte uwagi dzieła fanów. Teledyski Nieco innym i wartym wyróżnienia typem dzieł inspirowanych HTF są teledyski. Tu prawdopodobnie najważniejszym tworem jest The Carpal Tunnel of Love, teledysk piosenki zespołu Fall Out Boy o tym samym tytule a przy tym pełnoprawny odcinek HTF, którego obsadę uzupełniły postacie stylizowane na członków wspomnianego zespołu. Zespół Kirby Krackle, zajmujący się tworzeniem piosenek na postawie gier, komiksów i seriali na koncie ma również drugi z teledysków poświęcony Przyjaciołom, zatytułowany Unlucky, którego warstwa graficzna składa się z dobranych fragmentów odcinków HTF. Innym przykładem, może być adaptacja popularnej swego czasu piosenki Dumb Ways to Die na modłę nieszczęśliwych przygód bohaterów serialu. Film? Mając za sobą udany debiut kinowy Dick Figures, innej popularnej produkcji Mondo w roku 2013, rok później firma ogłosiła plany dotyczące produkcji pełnometrażowych filmów na podstawie swoich trzech najpopularniejszych serii: po raz drugi Dick Figures, Deep Space 69, oraz Happy Tree Friends. Jednak, pomijając zapowiedź, niewiele jest wiadomo na temat przebiegu produkcji. Kenn Navarro pytany na Tweeterze przez fanów stwierdził, że nie został weń wtajemniczony, co niemal na pewno oznacza, że prace nad filmem nie rozpoczęły się. Niemniej w trakcie imprezy San Francisco's Anime, Video Game, and Cartoon Convention w 2015 roku Warren Graff oraz Ken Pontac w trakcie panelu poświęconemu HTF przyznali, że produkcja nowych odcinków została zawieszona głównie ze względu na fakt powstawania filmu pełnometrażowego. Nie zmienia to jednak faktu, że jak na razie nie podano żadnych dat i w zasadzie powstanie filmu wciąż stoi pod znakiem zapytania. Kontrowersje Stworzywszy serial o ginących w przeokrutny sposób zwierzątkach, który swoim stylem graficznym niezwykle łatwo jest pomylić z bajką dla dzieci, kwestią czasu było aż do siedziby twórców nie zaczęły napływać głosy krytyki wobec ich dzieła a nawet jawne oskarżenia o szerzenie przemocy wśród dzieci i niekorzystnego wpływu show na ich psychikę. O powadze sytuacji niech świadczą fakty takie jak listy skierowane do prasy i niezbyt uprzejma korespondencja otrzymywana przez samych twórców, czy ostrzeżenie rosyjskiego departamentu ds. ochrony kultury wystosowane wobec stacji 2x2, aby pod groźbą konsekwencji prawnych zaprzestała transmisji serialu, jako szkodliwego dla młodych umysłów. Na kanale YouTube twórcy serialu zamieścili trzy filmy odnoszące się do powstałego szumu. Hate mail to lekko prześmiewcza kompilacja w której to poszczególne osoby z obsady czytają na głos fragmenty najbardziej jadowitych listów nadesłanych przez mniej przychylną część widowni. Z kolei Happy Tree Friends: Benned in Russia uwiecznia fragment serwisu informacyjnego informującego o fakcie zablokowania emisji serialu w Rosji. Ostatni z filmów Cats react to elders react to Happy Tree Friends to parodia jednego z pierwszych materiałów ukazujących autentyczne reakcje starszych osób oglądających show w której zgodnie z tytułem, podziwiać można reakcje kotów na reakcje seniorów oglądających HTF. Nagrody * Międzynarodowy Festiwal Filmów Animowanych w Annency ** 2003: Dla najlepszego krótkometrażowego filmu animowanego publikowanego w internecie: odc. Eye Candy. ** 2007: Dla najlepszego serialu animowanego dla widzów dorosłych: odc. From Hero to Eternity. * Międzynarodowy Festiwal Filmów Animowanych w Ottawie ** 2004: Dla najlepszego krótkometrażowego filmu animowanego publikowanego w internecie: odc. Out on a Limb **2005: Dla najlepszego krótkometrażowego filmu animowanego publikowanego w internecie: odc. Mole in the City **2007: Dla najlepszego serialu dla widzów dorosłych: odc. Double Whammy p.2 Obsada Zobacz również: Lista twórców Za sukcesem serialu stoi cały sztab osób odpowiedzialnych za jego najróżniejsze aspekty. Wybrana część obsady pracującej nad HTF: Twórcom serialu poświęcone są również dwa filmy na kanale HTF: Voices of the Doom poświęcony bardziej aktorom głosowym oraz Behind The Screams przedstawijący w szerszym świetle realizację udźwiękowienia serialu. Zobacz również * Nawiązania do HTF w innych mediach * Nawiązania do innych mediów w HTF Kategoria:Happy Tree Friends